smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sand Fever!
"Sand Fever!" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. Darth Vader is having trouble getting rid of his anxiety of sand. However, when Maguro notices this, she decides to have some fun with him. How will her plan go? Script WARNING: This story might have swearing it. It starts off with Darth Vader reading a book called: "How to get cured from anxiety". Palpatine then comes slapping the book out of his hand. Palpatine: GET THE FUCK UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY SON OF A BITCH!! Darth Vader: Hey! I was reading that! Palpatine: I DON'T CARE!! Ever since our latest failure you have been doing NOTHING! Darth Vader: Don't tell me about that! That event can't even get off of my mind right now! Palpatine: Now hear this! I want you to go up to the roof and paint the ceiling. It's colour is getting all damn crooked! Death Vader: Palpa, do you think I am an artist? Palpatine: You'd be a house artist if you'd try! NOW GET!! He gives Darth Vader white paint and pushes him. Maguro is seen through a window looking at the two. She reads Darth Vader's mind and now knows he is afraid of sand. Maguro: Hmm... maybe this is the part where I can have some fun! (Giggles) It then cuts to Darth Vader holding a ladder and placing it. Darth Vader: Ugh! Stupid Palpatine! Always making me do the work! He then climbs up the ladder and starts painting the ceiling. Maguro then comes over and replaces the paint with sand. Darth Vader: ��Ohhhhhh... when the little one's always working off, the big one is always being the lazy one.�� While trying to reach for the paint, he falls off the ladder. Darth Vader: Gah! Damnit! What happened? He grabs the bag not noticing he is holding sand in his hand. Then, he feels something suspicious in his hand. Darth Vader: Uhhh... (He starts to sweat) He drops the brush and touches the bag with two hands. When he looks at it, his face grows wide scared. Darth Vader: S-S-S-S-S (Gulps) SSSSAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD!!!! While rushing off, everything collapses and he runs off in a panic. Darth Vader is seen behind a corner. Darth Vader: (Gasps for breathe) Ohh that was a close one... Maguro is seen right next to him. Maguro: Hi there! How are you doing? Darth Vader: I had the worst encounter ever! I was painting the ceiling and then I saw sand in my hands! Maguro: You did? Did it look like this? She shows him the plastic bag filled with sand she used. Darth Vader: Well yes, that looks just lik-- He then sees it with a terrified face. Darth Vader: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! He runs off into a closet where it shows his eyes in the dark. Darth Vader: That was a close one! The light turns on to show him and Maguro in the room. She then puts the plastic bag on his face and he sees it. Darth Vader: AHHHH!!! HELP MEEE!!! The closet door is seen being banged on repeatedly. Palpatine comes in with a shocked face. Palpatine: What on God's name is going on in there?? He is seen about to open the door but is crushed by it the final second. Darth Vader is seen running off while Maguro looks back at him laughing. Maguro: (Laughs) Ohh boy I never had this much fun in my life! Darth Vader is seen in a elevator for some reason where he is seen trying to gasp for air. Darth Vader: It will never find me in here! Maguro is seen from a hole in the ceiling and drops the sand on the ground. Darth Vader: Huh? He looks down to see sand. Darth Vader: AHHHHHHH!! He is seen trying to open the elevator doors. Darth Vader: LET ME OUT!!! LET ME OUT!! The doors eventually open and he jumps on Palpatine screaming. Darth Vader: THERE IS A MONSTER IN THE ELEVATOR!! SAAANNNDDD!! Palpatine: DAMNIT DARTH VADER, how many times must I tell you, IT IS JUST SOME YELLOW SUBSTANCE!! Darth Vader: Substance of evil and doom! Palpatine: Oh for Pete's sake! Get back to painting the damn ceiling like I told you! Darth Vader: Oh yeah, I forgot about that completely... He then grabs the ladder, paint bucket and paint brush and walks off. Palpatine: (Breaks the fourth wall) How scared can you even get? It then shows Darth Vader painting the ceiling. Maguro is seen near the ladder humming. She places two bags of sand and pushes the ladder causing Darth Vader to fall on the ground. She runs off and Darth Vader sees the sand. Darth Vader: NOOOOO!!! IT'S HAUNTING ME!! He runs off but is stopped by the ladder which he bumps into. Darth Vader: SAAAND!! HELP ME!! IT'S GONNA KILL ME!! HELLLPPPP!! Maguro is seen looking at Darth Vader laughing. Darth Vader: OHHHHHHH DEAR!! Palpatine: What the fuck are you doing on the floor crying about?! Darth Vader: SAND!! Palpatine: OH ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! He sees two bags of sand on the floor. Palpatine: (Facepalm) Gah! He quickly grabs the bags and walks off without another word. Darth Vader then gets up and fixes the ladder. Darth Vader: The pain! I can't handle with this! He gets up the ladder but trips due to his laziness. Darth Vader: Fuck! He gets up banging his head with his hands. An hour passes by... Palpatine: You finally got that ceiling fixed? Darth Vader: Yep... Palpatine: Good! Now, umm... (scratches his head) Darth Vader: What? Palpatine: Try filling up the sinks with water or something. We are running low! Darth Vader: Ok! He goes to the bathroom with a bucket filled with water. Darth Vader: Hold on... I'll be right back. While he leaves, Maguro is seen replacing the water with a crap out of sand. She then leaves while Darth Vader is seen coming back to the bathroom. Darth Vader: Well... guess I need to get this in the sink. He is seen pouring the sand in unnoticed. Maguro is seen looking from a corner. Maguro: (Breaks the fourth wall) Soon after a hour or so, the two will be seeing sand all over their Death Star! (Laughs) She silently walks off. Darth Vader: Goodness! I never knew water would make crumbling noises... Soon after he is done, he leaves the bathroom with the bucket in his hands. One hour later... Palpatine is seen reading a book called "How to rule the world in a hundred different ways!". Darth Vader is seen reading his book "How to get cured from anxiety". A earthquake noise is heard. Palpatine: What the hell was that noise? Darth Vader: Dunno... Palpatine: I think it came from the bathroom... I'll go check... He looks into the bathroom and is shocked to see sand. Palpatine: WHAT THE FUCK?! VADEEERRR! Darth Vader comes quickly. Darth Vader: What is i-- He sees the sand. Darth Vader: OHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! The sand explodes causing it to spread everywhere. The next scene shows a hill of sand with Palpatine and Darth Vader coming out. Darth Vader: IT'S GOT ME!!! NOOOOOOOO!!! HELP!!! HELP MEEEE!! Palpatine starts beating up Darth Vader in anger while Maguro looks at the two laughing. Maguro: (Breaks the fourth wall) And that is kids, why you should never join the dark side! (Laughs) It irises out on her. -------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story -------------------- Trivia * The story takes place after The Sushi Pack Arc!. * This is the first time Palpatine, Darth Vader and Maguro appeared in a MarioFan2009 story. Category:Emperor Palpatine Episodes Category:Darth Vader Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Fanon Distribution Program